All They Ever Wanted
by petrelli heiress
Summary: Monty/Noah one-shot. Monty and Noah come out to their family about their relationship. Well, sort of. Dares and threats and understandings ensue. Also includes Peter/Sylar and mentions of Claire/Gretchen.


**All They Ever Wanted**

**Characters/Pairings: Monty/Noah, Peter/Sylar, mentions of Claire/Gretchen, Simon**

**Author's Note: A sequel of sorts to It Started With A Kiss. I do not know why I like this particular AU, but I do. Damn plot bunnies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. None of this will ever happen. No profit is made, etc.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Noah wiped sweaty palms on his jeans. Monty smiled at him, taking a hand and interlacing their fingers.

"Dad is so not going to like this," Noah mumbled, trying to pull his hand away. Monty merely held on tighter.

"Oh no, it's not Uncle Gabriel you have to worry about," Monty said, laughter permeating his entire being. He seemed so relaxed. How was he so relaxed? It must be an act. "I'd watch out for Simon, if I were you."

Noah raised one eyebrow slowly. It would have been a very impressive gesture if it had not been for the fact that Simon chose that moment to appear by their sides, making Noah jump half out of skin.

"Hey, guys," Simon said with a little wave. He was very into gestures, was Simon. "How's it going?" As they both tried to answer at once, Simon's gaze slowly drifted down to their entwined hands and froze.

"Simon, I can explain," Monty stammered out. He kept his hand in Noah's though; he needed the reassurance.

His brother shook his head slowly. "No, I think I can figure it out for myself, thanks."

After a moment of complete silence, Simon began to laugh. It had an almost hysterical note to it. Noah and Monty exchanged alarmed glances. "You better not let Uncle Gabriel see you," he spluttered out when he could breathe again. "He used to be a serial killer."

"Uncle Peter would never allow it," Monty said, but he sounded unsure. Uncle Gabriel had a very volatile personality – anything could set him off.

"I would never allow what?" The man himself appeared beside them, although not as abruptly as Simon had. Noah, instead of pulling away, grasped Monty's hand that much tighter.

"Papa, you don't think Dad will get too mad when I tell him Monty and I are..." Noah gulped. "You know..." He made a gesture that drew Peter's eyes to their entwined hands.

"Oh," Peter said.

There was a very awkward silence.

"GABRIEL, YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF NOAH AND MONTY WERE DATING, WOULD YOU?"

Noah gazed at his father, horrified. Why would he do that? It was...incomprehensible.

Gabriel glanced over and then proceeded to move towards them in that silent, but intensely sexual, way he did everything. Monty pretended he hadn't thought that. Like a predator stalking towards its prey. Okay, that wasn't all that better, but it was a start.

"Peter, you don't have to shout," Gabriel said, tone mild. He smiled at the three boys. Monty gulped. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Noah and Monty are dating, apparently," Peter said, this time in a calm and rational (well, for him) voice. He pointed at them, just in case Gabriel hadn't realised who he was talking about. Gabriel took in their entwined hands, one eyebrow rising ever so elegantly. Noah felt inexplicably jealous, and silently promised himself he would continue to practise until he got it exactly right. "Apparently they think you won't approve."

Gabriel stared at them for a moment, face expressionless. Then he motioned for Monty to follow him. He waited until they were out of earshot before rounding on him, hand gripping his arm in one bloody strong grip. "If you ever hurt him like that other fucking bastard did, I will seriously slice open your skull and play havoc with your brain, I swear to God. I don't care what the others say, if you hurt my boy, I will kill you."

There was a moment of silence. Surprisingly, it was neither awkward nor uncomfortable.

"You know, I was half expecting you to say you had a .45 and a shovel and that you doubted anyone would miss me," Monty said.

Gabriel laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I thought about that but I like to be a bit more original."

"And I won't, Uncle Gabriel," Monty said, his tone serious. "Hurt him, I mean. If someone ever did..." He shook his head slowly. "I don't know what I'd do."

Gabriel gazed at him, head tilted slightly to the side. "Yes, you do," he said suddenly, his words making Monty start. Well, fine, he'd lied. He had a very good imagination – he'd come up with some serious punishment if anyone hurt Noah. "We're very alike, you and I."

He glanced over at Peter and Noah, who were trying to dare Simon into doing gods-know-what. It would probably be very messy. Monty followed his gaze. "We'd do anything for the ones we love," Gabriel finished quietly before moving away to tend to the steak. It would probably be burnt beyond recognition. He sighed. That was what you got when you left Claire alone with the barbeque and only Gretchen for company. Something got neglected.

Monty continued to stare at Uncle Peter and Noah, who'd by now convinced Simon to jump into the swimming pool fully clothed. Simon's date – some girl from the office – was laughing off to the side, and Simon had that stubborn look on his face again, the one that said he'd show them all. He watched Noah laugh as Simon slipped and fell into the pool, all elbows and knees as usual.

Noah was beautiful, really, in an understated way. The way he threw himself into that laugh, making it his own. If Monty was honest with himself, he sounded like a horse on crack. But, despite this and maybe because of it, he was beautiful. And Monty would do anything for him.

Maybe Gabriel was right. They were more alike than he'd thought, because at this moment they both had what they'd always wanted. People who loved them. And heaven help any who tried to take that away from them.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Like? Not like?**

**I don't know why but I feel this AU taking a dark turn. Apprehensive feelings ensue. **

**Review please, and tell me. **


End file.
